


Lumière

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lot of fluff, Other, firework, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: Aziraphale adore les feux d'artifices. Crowley n'y voit pas tellement d'interêt...





	Lumière

Aziraphale escorta avec soulagement le dernier client – une vieille dame adorable qui avait passé les trente dernières minutes à lui parler de son défunt mari – sur le pas de la porte et tourna le panneau qui pendait à la poignée, marquant la librairie « fermée ». Il leva les yeux au ciel, juste avant de rentrer. Le soleil entamait sa lente descente vers l’horizon. Il avait encore le temps.

L’intérieur de la librairie lui était si familier qu’il n’avait plus besoin de le regarder pour le voir. Son regard passa tout de même sur les livres et les meubles passés, décorés d’une couche de poussière qui gardait la même épaisseur depuis des années (après tout, elle correspondait à ce que l’ange attendait d’une librairie de livres rares et anciens, et il ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit qu’elle puisse évoluer. La poussière, bien entendu, s’était gardée de le détromper). Il s’attarda avec une certaine tendresse sur les plantes vertes qui avaient envahi les coins abandonnés de la boutique (lesdits coins étant mystérieusement apparus à l’instant où Crowley s’était demandé à voix haute s’il ne pourrait pas déplacer quelques-unes de ses affaires ici) et s’arrêta, enfin, sur le démon qui somnolait en travers du sofa, une jambe passée par-dessus le dossier, une main pendant dans le vide.

Il s’approcha et s’accroupit à ses côtés.

S’il ne partageait pas l’appréciation de Crowley pour le sommeil, le regarder dormir était une activité dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Son démon avait l’air si vulnérable, ainsi, si fragile et si paisible tout à la fois. Aziraphale sentaient ses ailes le démanger. Il mourrait d’envie d’envelopper son dormeur dans les plumes blanches et le tenir à l’abri, tout près de lui, pour s’assurer que personne ne lui ferait plus de mal, jamais.

_Enfin, _ songea-t-il avec un soupir amer,  _ce n’est pas comme si la personne qui l’avait le plus blessé ne se trouvait pas précisément à ses côtés…_

Il chassa ces pensées et se pencha pour poser sur son front un baiser léger, aérien, comme une caresse.

Les paupières de Crowley commencèrent à papillonner, révélant en flashs fugitifs l’orange et le jaune des yeux qu’Aziraphale aimait tant. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, qu’il caressa machinalement.

-Oh, hello, mon ange, fit le démon en souriant, reconnaissant sans peine la figure qui le surplombait. Le soir, déjà ?

Aziraphale se pencha pour poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et se releva.

-Bien dormit, mon cher ?

Crowley bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et s’étira – un spectacle que le libraire appréciait particulièrement.

-Comme un serpent en plein soleil, répondit le démon avec un sourire, le genre de sourire qu’il n’envoyait qu’à une seule personne dans tout l’univers. Je t’emmène diner ? Nous pourrions essayer ce nouveau petit restaurant qui vient d’ouvrir, près des quais. Tu sais, le français…

-Ce serait formidable, mon cher, répondit Aziraphale avec son enthousiasme habituel, mais, malheureusement, j’ai d’autres projets pour ce soir. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-D’autres projets ? s’indigna Crowley en se relevant. Mon ange, ils font des _crêpes ! _lâcha-t-il comme un officier larguant sur le champ de bataille son arme la plus fatale.

Il eut la satisfaction de voire Aziraphale vaciller – des crêpes, tout de même ! – mais, à sa grande surprise, l’ange ne succomba pas.

-Je suis désolé, mon cher, répondit le résistant en montant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, où, à côté d’un lit défait, trônait une armoire emplis de costumes étrangement bien conservés, pour leur apparente ancienneté.

-D’accord, d’accord, grommela Corwley, de – très – mauvaise grâce. Peut-on au moins savoir ce qui vaut mieux que des crêpes ? Je peux venir ? _J’espère_ que tu ne t’es pas encore inscrit à un club…

En vérité, il était furieux contre lui-même lorsqu’il avait apprit que son ange s’était inscrit dans un club de gentlemen « discrets » pour apprendre à danser dans son dos, et espérait secrètement que l’occasion se représenterait.

-Crowley, soupira Aziraphale en enfilant l’un de ses costumes préféré, associé avec un nœud papillon légèrement bleuté qui, trouvait-il, lui donnait l’air tout à fait distingué. Je t’ai montré le prospectus la semaine dernière, tu as déjà oublié ? Tu avais l’air si peu enthousiasmé que je n’ai pas osé insister pour que tu m’accompagnes.

Crowley repassa à toute vitesse le film libellé « semaine dernière » dans sa mémoire encombrée de souvenirs d’anges, de libraires, de parcs, de restaurants, de plantes vertes, de corps mêlés et de sorties.

-Oh, _ça _? Lâcha-t-il avec un sarcasme à peine voilé. Mon ange, tu veux réellement aller voir un feu d’artifice ? Tu es capable de produire trois fois plus de lumières en claquant des doigts ! Et la foule qu’il y a… et le bruit…

-Mais, mon cher, ne trouves-tu pas cela extraordinaire ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Des trucs qui font « kaboom » dans le ciel durant une seconde et demi, ce n’est pas spécialement ma tasse de thé.

-Crowley, imagine un peu ! Après des siècles et des siècles d’évolutions, malgré des guerres, malgré la cruauté et l’indifférence, malgré tout ce qu’il existe de plus horrible, dès que les humains ont sus maitriser la poudre, ils s’en sont servis pour faire ça : dessiner dans le ciel leurs propres étoiles. Tu imagines comme l’idée devait leur sembler folles, alors ? Ils ont pris des risques insensés, celui de mourir brûlés ou explosés, parce que c’était _beau_. Qu’y a-t-il de plus fondamentalement gratuit qu’un feu d’artifice, si complexe et pourtant si éphémère ?

Il s’approcha du démon, emporté, comme toujours, par son excitation. Crowley le regardait s’agiter, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-C’est cela qui rends les feux d’artifices magnifiques ! Continua l’ange exalté. Tout ce qu’ils racontent sur l’humanité !

Crowley se pencha, franchissant les derniers centimètres qui les séparait, et embrassa le front d’Aziraphale, effaçant les mots qu’il allait prononcer.

-Eh bien, dépêchons-nous, alors, dit-il en faisant négligemment tourner au bout de son doigt les clefs de la Bentley (qui étaient tout à fait inutiles, puisqu’il ne les utilisait jamais, mais il avait assez vu le geste au cinéma pour le trouver cool).

Aziraphale sourit béatement en lui emboitant le pas.

~

Ils avaient miraculeusement trouvé une place idéale, légèrement en surplomb de l’endroit, bondé, où les feux d’artifices allaient être lancés.

Il y eut un sifflement léger, puis un bang retentissant. Aziraphale, surexcité, battit des mains. Occupé à le regarder, Crowley ne vit rien du trait de lumière qui trancha la nuit, ni de la fleur rouge qui en naquit. Sur le visage d’Aziraphale, l’éclat fugitif des feux d’artifices laissaient des trainées vertes, bleues, rouges et or, comme une peinture mouvante. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux étoiles, accroché au milieu d’un ciel familier.

Après une seconde de silence, une nouvelle fusée s’envola. Aziraphale serra frénétiquement le bras de Crowley.

-Mes préférés ! s’exclama-t-il, ravit, en tendant un doigt inutile pour orienter le regard du démon.

Crowley tourna la tête, à temps pour voir le ciel traversé d’or et d’étincelles vivantes. Lorsque son regard obliqua de nouveau, il rencontra celui d’Aziraphale, si bleu, si impossiblement bleu, dans cette nuit auréolée d’étoiles filantes.

Il leva un bras.

Le temps retint son souffle.

Les paillettes de l’artifice étaient suspendues dans les nues, au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme de nouvelles étoiles, plus proches, presque atteignables. Aucun son n’étirait plus l’atmosphère, aucun autre bruit que celui de leur respiration et de leurs cœurs étrangement rapides, à l’intérieur de leur poitrine.

-Je pense que nous aurions une meilleure vue d’en haut, lâcha négligemment Crowley en glissant sa main dans celle d’Aziraphale.

-Vraiment ? Répondit l’ange en sortant ses ailes, trop immaculée pour cette nuit humaine.

-Essayons, répondit le démon en dépliant les siennes, assez sombres pour se fondre dans les ombres.

Il sauta et s’envola d’un coup, la main d’Aziraphale toujours dans la sienne. L’ange le suivit sans même y penser, comme s’il n’y avait pas d’autres alternative, pour lui, que d’aller où Crowley l’emmènerait.

-Il était largement temps, murmura le démon en le tirant à lui, que je t’emmène dans les étoiles.

-Crowley…

Le démon posa une main sur sa joue et le força, gentiment, à tourner la tête.

Ils se trouvaient au cœur du feu d’artifice. Tout autour d’eux dansait des milliers d’étincelles figées, qui n’attendaient qu’un souffle pour reprendre le temps de leurs sublimes courses.

Les yeux grands ouverts, émerveillé, Aziraphale tendit la main pour recueillir, avec une douceur immense, l’une des petites lucioles qui l’entourait. Il la tint devant lui, entre sa poitrine et celle de Crowley, leurs deux visages illuminés par ce feu apprivoisé.

L’ange ouvrit les doigts et souffla sur la petite flamme, qui s’enfuit et se consuma en crépitant doucement.

-On dirait une étoile filante, murmura-t-il rêveusement. Tu crois que l’on peut faire un vœu ?

-Un vœu, mon ange ? Se moqua gentiment le démon. Alors qu’il te suffit, littéralement, de claquer des doigts pour tout avoir ?

-Tu sais que ce n’est pas vrai, répliqua l’intéressé, légèrement vexé, en croisant les bras. Il y a des choses qu’aucun miracle, ni du Ciel, ni de l’Enfer, ne pourraient jamais m’offrir.

-Comme ?

_Toi, _ répondit silencieusement le regard d’Aziraphale.

Crowley se pencha, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l’embrassa . Son cœur ressemblait à celui du feu d’artifice, éternellement sur le point d’exploser, emplis de lumières dansantes, d’espoir et de beauté.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu!:3
> 
> Cette histoire et aussi disponible sur Wattpad, ainsi que d'autres de mes fics:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Chocolat-Mashmalow


End file.
